A Slight Predicament
by SanitizedExplodingAirplane
Summary: Harry somehow finds himself being pinned down on a bed with Ron leaning over him. HarryxRon


He had no clue as to how he had gotten into this situation. Currently, he was under the lanky redhead as they both lay on top of the Chudley Cannons bedspread. The redhead was biting his neck in a slow and gentle fashion which made the black haired boy whimper slightly and arch his back so that his chest brushed the redhead's bare, freckled one.

It seemed like only a short while ago the two were sitting together and discussing girls in an awkward fashion. Harry had went on a tangent of how girls were always so needy and wanted attention all the time. Ron had only listened quietly and stared at the floor. Harry soon realized why the redhead was so quiet about the topic.

"Oh...I'm sorry, Ron. I forgot you've never had a girlfriend before." He had said, embarrassment showing on his pale face as he stared at the floor with Ron. Ron's eyes didn't move from their fixation on the item-strewn floor.

"Well, take it from me, you never **want** one...They're so troublesome." Harry had stated, trying to get some reaction out of Ron.

The redhead finally looked up from his musings. His eyes held some hidden thought as they gazed at the small black haired boy, but Harry was oblivious to it as he reached out a hand to ruffle the young Weasley's firey red hair in a friendly gesture.

"You're right. I don't think I want a girlfriend." The redhead had said, locking eyes and nearing his face to Harry's.

Harry deduced what Ron had meant instantly and he flushed in embarrassment. He had known for a long time that the Weasley boy liked him, but he always pushed the thought away. He thought that maybe Ron would change his mind and abandon him like all of his other 'friends', but now they were almost in their 6th year at Hogwarts and Harry could tell that Ron's feelings hadn't wavered in the least. Quite the opposite actually. They had probably **intensified** from what the two had been through.

Against his doing, Harry's hand had moved from Ron's hair down to rest on the nape of his neck. Inside Harry's head, he was utterly confused, but he was now so flustered from the look that Ron was giving him that he couldn't stop himself as he inclined his head just enough so that their lips brushed each other in an awkward fashion. The black haired boy broke away in embarrassment and fixed his eyes on the floor once more. Ron's face clearly shown that he was slightly shocked and extremely amused by Harry's action, but he quickly regained composure as he took Harry's pale, blushing face in his hands and brought it up to where their eyes met. The young Potter glanced up at Ron, confusion and embarrassment swimming in his eyes, and quickly looked away. Ron slid his hands from their resting spot, on Harry's small face, and onto the other boy's shoulders, pushing him down onto the twin sized bed and kissing him as he did.

Ron had placed small kisses on Harry's lips, as he lay above him, removed his own shirt and then the smaller boy's, and then moved down to shower the Harry's neck with light kisses and then gradually progressed to sucking and nibbling.

This is where Harry was now. Lying on a bed with Ron Weasley pinning him down and kissing his neck. With no shirt on. He shouldn't have been liking this, but his body was definitely telling him otherwise. He shrugged mentally and wrapped his arms around the lanky boy's neck that was leaning over him.  
Ron felt this as an approval to continue and bit down sharply onto Harry's neck. The black haired boy let out another gasp and arched his back once more. He was going to have marks there the next day, but at this moment, he wasn't concerned in the least. The redhead licked the spot where he had recently bitten and received a soft moan from the boy underneath him. Ron smiled slightly at the reactions he was making Harry have just by touching him. He was clearly impressed that his intuition had brought him this far. This was the first time he had kissed anyone and he was overjoyed that it could be his longtime crush.

Ron stopped musing and removed his face from the crook of Harry's neck to examine the diminutive boy's body. Harry's arms dropped from the redhead's neck and lay near his head, his fingers entwined in the scattered locks of his jet-black hair. He looked up to see why the second youngest Weasley had stopped his teasing and noticed that Ron was slowly raking his eyes up and down his body. Harry flushed heavily in shame at how he looked. His hair was all ruffled. He had a blush creeping across his porcelain face and his limbs were carelessly askew. And to make it worse, his small,girly chest was bare for all to see.

Ron's heart skipped a beat at the site that lay before him and his thoughts were immediately washed over with lust. He bent his head down to capture the diminutive boy's lips with his own. He bit Harry's bottom lip lightly and relished in the noise that Harry had responded with. Ron clumsily kissed the black haired boy for quite some time and cursed his inexperience inwardly before he gained enough courage to push it a little further. The redhead was focused on what he had learned about French kissing from what his brothers had told him, as he licked Harry's bottom lip to give the smaller boy an idea of what he was about to do. The black haired boy opened his mouth quickly in response and moved his tongue out to meet Ron's. The two rubbed their tongues against the other's before Harry broke away hastily.

"I-I can't believe I just did that." Harry said, embarrassed, as he brought Ron down to where he was pressed against the smaller boy's chest and snuggled into his neck. Ron grinned in silence as he moved his arms underneath Harry to wrap around him in a kind embrace.

[A/N: This is the best thing I've written recently. I'm overjoyed! :D So, you should totally leave me good reviews. If I get enough, I'll make the second chapter pure, pointless smut. Everyone loves pointless smut.]


End file.
